Mr Hiding-behind-the-Bushes
by MaidenRiri416
Summary: And I don't do stalking. You're the one who do that filthy thing, you Mr. Hiding behind the bushes!- Someone's jealous again because of pervert-ish. Summary sucks. Read and find out. Thank you.


A/N: Hey, skelekc. Hope you like this; it's the idea that got on my mind while typing.

(My English sucks.)

I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

It's just another 'get-together' family day. The Dragneel family had gone out to the theme park with the Fullbuster family for the two wives want to spend their time together. Shopping. Then giving the kids to their respectful husbands.

"Ow, yeah? Well I don't like your hair, pinky!" the sky haired-girl shouted at his face with popping nerves on her forehead.

"Really? I don't like your hair too, you water freak!" Haru Dragneel said.

Meanwhile at the back of the two quarreling youngsters, the fathers had gone out mad too. Of course, they always do once they had the chance.

"You really wanna go, huh? Stripper!" Natsu hissed and fire started to appear on his right hand.

"Hell yeah, ash-brain!" Before Chaos began, Lucy smacked the two on their head hard so much that they fell. ('Cause Juvia don't have the guts to smack her Gray (: Haha.)

"Shut up, you two! We're having a nice trip here so if you're going to keep your freaking fight here, then get your ass up to your houses." Lucy gave them the 'death glare'. And so they stop with cold sweat dropping on their forehead.

"S…Sorry ma'am."

"Raia and Haru needs to stop bickering also." Juvia said calmly as the two children stop and pout a bit then nod afterwards. The water mage smiled at them.

"Tch. I told you, this day will not be good because of that prince exhibitionist." Natsu murmured angrily as he cross his arms.

"Natsu, we only do this once a week. Haru needs this, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah. So you're shopping, want the two of us to lift bags for you?" the fire-dragon slayer asked.

"Nope. Spirits will do the work. I leave you two here, meet me at the gate after five hours." Lucy get a glimpse of her wrist watch.

"What?! You'll leave us for five freaking hours? Are you-

"I'm not kidding you, Natsu." Lucy sighed before turning her back on her beloved husband.

"Juvia will see you after shopping, okay?"

Gray clicked his tongue, "I don't want to be with this fire bastard."

"Then don't be with him." Lucy grabbed Juvia's hand and grinned at Gray.

"I'm going to borrow your dearly loved wife, don't miss her too much." The two blushed so hard and it's time for Natsu to start teasing the ice mage again.

Natsu smiled a bit, "If you miss her, go stalk her, ice princess" A vein popped from Gray's head and he turned to the mocking dragon slayer.

"What'd you call me, fire freak?"

"You're getting old, pervert."

"I'm not, flame brain… And I don't do stalking. You're the one who do that filthy thing, you Mr. Hiding behind the bushes!"

"What the fu-

"Daddy, what does Mr. Hiding the bushes means?" Raia asked her father while sitting on the bench with the now crossed arms Haru.

Gray turned to his daughter who was now waiting for an answer, he grinned and get a glimpse on Natsu who was now a bit sweat dropping… "It means stalking."

"What does stalking means?" Raia asked again.

"Tch. Why do you ask so many questions?" Haru looked at the girl with a vein popping on her head annoyingly.

"Shut up." Raia said.

"Stalking is when a person follows someone who does not want to see you or talk with you. When you hid behind something, like in the bushes just to see that someone." The little girl gave an 'oooh' sound and then,

"That sounds creepy, dad." She said with a disgusted look.

"Your uncle here does that creepy thing, Raia." Gray said grinning and the next thing he knew was falling off with his butt.

"Uncle Natsu! That will hurt daddy!" Raia said outloud.

Natsu smirked a bit, "Your father deserved that. Sorry, little girl." Gray's daughter just gave Natsu a pout.

"Seriously dad, you do that kind of thing?" Haru look a bit surprised.

…

The four seems to forget to walk around the park because of the storytelling of the two great fathers, of course with them bickering at each other every five seconds so no story was finished at all until now. With people passing by staring at them because of their too loud voices, thank God they didn't get kick out.

Haru and Raia's laugh were heard all over the park.

"Uncle Natsu is a pervert!" Raia shouted so loud that all turned to them, Gray and Haru laugh so hard while holding back their tears and Natsu was blushing madly as he covers the girl's mouth.

"Tell me more, Uncle Gray!" Haru said.

"Sure thing."

"H-Hey! Stop telling my kid those things, you bastard!"

* * *

"And then, Uncle Gray saw daddy following you when you went to the mall with Aunt Mira, then when you go home, he barged in then he got a peak from you inside the shower." Haru said before stuffing his mouth with food. Lucy's cheeks turned red and then he turned to her husband who was now sweat-dropping with his red face and avoiding her gaze.

Haru chomped a bit and swallowed the food then continued what he's saying, "Uncle told me that he once saw daddy barging in your window then he follows daddy and then he saw daddy kissing you on your forehead while you're sleeping, mom!"

"I'm screwed." Natsu murmured under his breath as Lucy's cheeks redden every hilarious story came out from their son.

"Oh, he even tells me that daddy always sleeps in your bed even if you don't want to." Haru gulped his water down.

Lucy sighed.

"I didn't think dad was a pervert."

"He _wasn't. _He's still is a pervert." Lucy grinned at Haru who was now staring annoyed at his dad.

Natsu groaned, "What's up with that stare?"

"Is mommy saying the truth?" Haru said while eyeing his father.

Natsu sighed then plant his chin on his palm, "Whatever."

"That means yes." Lucy whispered to her son's ear enough for Natsu to hear.

"Luce!"

…

Haru crushed his spoon heavily against the table with a dark glare on his father.

"You pervert, daddy!"

"What the hell?!" Natsu dropped his jaw hard.

"You peak while mommy baths, right? Right?" Natsu stood stealthy while avoiding Haru's glare.

"You follows mom when she goes to shopping, right? right? When I'm asleep you follow her. Dad you are so creepy!" Lucy just laughed at their son's jealousy.

"Stop laughing Luce, you're not helping." He frowned at her and Lucy just smiled at him.

"You two are so adorable, Natsu." Lucy said while smiling.

They both blushed a bit.

"Mom, I'm finished. Let's go take a bath together. _Only the two us._" Natsu dropped his jaw so hard again with his plate eyes.

"How about dad?"

"I'm taking my revenge, mom."

"Revenge?!" Natsu said.

"Let's go mom! Let's go." Haru tugged Lucy's wrist as they walks towards their comfort room.

Lucy looked back at her husband with a sorry face but still smiling, Natsu let out a heavy groan.

"Why on earth did you get my jealousy cells, argh. Man, this is so freaking annoying."

* * *

The two got out of bath with only towels covering their body.

"Haru, go to your room and change on your PJ's." Haru nodded and walks towards his room.

As Lucy enters the door of their bedroom, she spotted her husband sitting seriously on the couch with his arms resting on the inside arm of the couch. Natsu stared at her, and Lucy felt chills run down her spine.

Lucy sighed, "I know Haru's a bit overboard and I'm sorry for spoiling him-

Natsu scooped Lucy and Lucy was like a teenage girl blushing madly.

"N-Natsu?! W-Where on earth are you taking me?"

"You're not yet finished taking your bath, Lucy Dragneel." After entering the room (CR) He quickly put Lucy down gently and imprisoned her with his masculine arms. Of course, Lucy's back was against the wall.

"Natsu, you're being childish…"

"No, I'm not." Then Natsu kissed his wife on the neck, Lucy moaned a bit.

"Lu…cy." His voice was s bit husky now.

"Wash me."

And they continue what they're doing without them not aware of how does their son doing after he got on his PJ's or what he gonna do once he find out, that her dad was being a pervert again.

* * *

A/N: And that's it. Quite short, right? Well anyway, thanks for reading this. Review please. Hope you like this dedication, skelekc ((:


End file.
